


Друг плохого не посоветует

by ForeverNemi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Когда дружище Бен порекомендовал Тому нанять для поместья ЭТОГО садовника, он точно хотел ему за что-то отомстить





	Друг плохого не посоветует

Том Хиддлстон считал себя реалистичным человеком. Он не верил в Бога, как бы его не звали, черта (тоже под любым именем), не верил в НЛО, магию вуду и хилеров. Эта безверная вера не захламляла душу, разум и жизнь ненужными привычками, а освободившееся время Том предпочитал тратить на что-нибудь более полезное и приятное.  
Но сейчас, увлекшись как раз весьма приятным делом, Томас некстати подумал о том, что его прокляли, и неожиданно решил, что у этой версии есть право на существование. Он даже нашел виновника своих несчастий последних дней. Все началось со звонка Бена и его возгласа: «Я нашел тебе садовника!». Бен работал журналистом в одном популярном (хоть и не самом популярном, но Камбербэтчу об этом напоминать не стоило) ландшафтном журнале и вернулся из недельной командировки на конкурс садовников-любителей. Эти смелые мужчины и женщины официально ни дизайном, ни работой в знаменитых и не очень садах не занимались, но очень хотели, и конкурс давал им шанс попробовать себя в каком-нибудь хорошем поместье, регулярном оказывавшемся на страницах журнала Бена. Присланный Камбербэтчем парень занял только четвертое место, но чем-то Бэну приглянулся и был отправлен в поместье Хиддлстона просто так, по внезапной камбербэтчевской воле. Другу же Бен позвонил только за пятнадцать минут до появления «Я Крис Хэмсворт, сэр. Из Австралии. Я строитель» в холле дома. Поэтому Том не успел подготовиться к явлению… такого вот Криса.  
В принципе, глядя на Хэмсворта, легко было понять, что же такого нашел в нем Томов внезапный друг. Камбербэтч, хоть и находился в браке, как казалось Тому, чуть ли не с самого рождения, с невзрачным, зато чертовски веселым доктором Мартином, но красивых мужчин любил, пусть и чисто платонически. И всячески старался свести с ними Тома, который от дружеской непереборчивости иногда очень утомлялся.  
Но сейчас Бен переплюнул сам себя, ненароком превратив жизнь друга в самый настоящий проклятый всеми ад.  
\- Сэр?  
До Тома донесся низкий, сексуально-хриплый голос, и, подняв глаза, он увидел, что его, и видимо, не в первый раз, зовет то самое проклятье, обретшее весьма внушительную плоть и кровь. В мистере Хэмсворте, строителе из Австралии, было шесть с половиной футов роста и миллион самых разнообразных мышц, которое по его телу можно было изучать, как по анатомическому атласу. Том проглотил отпитый холодный чай, аккуратно поставил стакан на плетеный столик и только тогда откликнулся.  
\- Да, мистер Хэмсворт, - «я весь ваш», услужливо подсказал внутренний, ужасно невоспитанный и озабоченный голос. На свое счастье, Том уже давно привык к нему и смотрел на своего садовника открыто и прямо, не кидаясь тереться об него, как озабоченный терьер.  
\- Я хотел спросить, что делать с газоном вокруг лабиринта.  
\- А что с ним? – Том сделал еще один неспешный глоток, посмаковал, поймал языком непослушную каплю и снова отставил стакан. Все это время садовник молча смотрел на него и ждал, а Том исподволь ловил хоть какой-то намек. Хоть один. Половину. Одну восемнадцатую. Но нет. Мистер Хэмсворт был спокоен, невозмутим и просто смотрел.  
\- Трава желтеет, хотя полив регулярный, и солнце еще не такое жаркое.  
Настала черед Тома смотреть на него с молчаливым вопросом. Но мистер Хэмсворт не внял намеку и смотрел в ответ, ожидая, что скажет хозяин.  
\- Простите, а чем я могу помочь траве?  
\- Да нет, - улыбнулся садовник. – Я хотел спросить, может быть, пока еще не поздно, посеять новую, более закаленную?  
\- Делайте, что считаете нужным, - растянул Том в вежливой улыбке губы. – Теперь вы главный. По траве.  
Хэмсворт шутку, показалось, оценил, улыбнулся, почесал затылок – под стянутым резинкой хвостиком наверняка было мокро от пота – кивнул и ушел. И каждое его действие отдавалось в Томе таким странным эхом, что впору было запрыгнуть на Хэмсворта и умолять, чтобы тот его трахнул. Картинка оказалась такой яркой, что Том испуганно вздрогнул, толкнул стол, и стакан с чаем, звякнув на прощание по краю столешницы, упал на мощеный плиткой пол. Хэмсворт обернулся на звук, но Том этого уже не видел, расстроено и немного жалобно рассматривая следствия своего проклятия.

В детстве Том очень любил миф про Мидаса, который, как сказку на ночь, рассказал гувернер. Маленького Томми заинтересовал именно этот царь, а не, например, Геракл или Персей. Маленький Томми был очень меркантилен, а его коллекция цветных шариков была гораздо богаче, чем у соседских детей. Он задумывался, как бы так научиться превращать все ненужное в цветные шарики, но потом вырос и почти забыл об этом мифе, если бы не одно «но». То самое шестисполовиной футовое «но» по фамилии Хэмсворт, в чьем присутствии Том регулярно бил посуду, ранился, спотыкался или ударялся головой. Мозг отключался в непосредственной близости от садовника. И большая часть вины лежала как раз на самом Хэмсворте, страдающем, наверное, самой страшной формой клаустрофобии, не позволявшей ему носить много одежды.  
Обычно мистер Хэмсворт щеголял в шортах и рабочем фартуке. Ни спина, ни руки садовника не страдали от наличия футболок и рубашек, а вот Том страдал. Руки были шикарными, самыми лучшими в мире: большими, сильными, с парочкой светло-коричневых родинок и выцветшими густыми волосами. И спина была примечательной: идеальная V, с широченными плечами и узкой талией…  
Потом Том переводил взгляд ниже и терял последние связные мысли, а после жалел себя и отчаянно, до сухости в горле и нервной чесотки, и срочно убегал в спальню, к спасительному тюбику лубриканта и горячим фантазиям.  
И вот так они жили уже третью неделю.  
Том, хоть и не проявлял особого интереса к садоводческим делам, теперь стал к ним более внимателен, то и дело оказываясь то возле лабиринта (ухоженного, как никогда до этого, и аккуратно подстриженного), то у розария, радовавшего глаз внезапно распустившимися бордовыми бутонами, о которых Том раньше и не подозревал, то в китайском садике, которого у него до появления мистера Хэмсворта и вовсе не было. Тому все это отчаянно нравилось, но настоящее восхищение он оставлял Бену, без устали нахваливавшему расцветшее хиддлстоновское поместье, а сам оставлял за собой право наслаждаться видом крепкого деловитого парня, которому отчаянно шли газонокосилка и секатор.

Сейчас же, наблюдая из бассейна за тем, как мистер Хэмсворт упорно стрижет газон, прохаживаясь по нему туда-сюда, не обращая внимания на пристальный взгляд из-за бортика. Том отмокал в мягко пахнущей хлоркой воде и жалел, что она успела прогреться под лучами июньского солнца. Хиддлстону не помешал бы холодный, а еще лучше – ледяной душ. Или переезд в Антарктиду, где много пингвинов и мало садовников, но сейчас он этого счастья был лишен. Ему все заменило персональное проклятье – с отросшими светло-русыми, выгоревшими до белизны волосами, и глазами цвета австралийского неба. Думать о глазах было гораздо проще, чем о вспотевшем Хэмсворте целиком. Немного отвлекало от того, что в трусах стало слишком крепко и горячо, несмотря на ласковый плен воды.  
Решив, что он не какая-нибудь там безнадежно влюбленная тряпка, Том оттолкнулся от бортика и поплыл к противоположному, сосредотачиваясь на ровности гребков. Обратный путь он проделал на спине, зажмуриваясь от того, как ярко светило солнце, а глаза открыл, только когда почувствовал макушкой твердость борта. Но в тот же миг пришло понимание, что этого лучше было не делать. Том удивленно открыл рот, вода тут же попала в него и в нос, и Хиддлстон, неловко дергая руками и ногами, пошел ко дну, даже сквозь воду видя тонкие густые волоски на ногах мистера Хэмсворта, его подтянутый живот, маленькие точки сосков и влажные пряди, доставшие почти до самых плеч. Садовник стоял у бассейна, ожидая, когда Том прекратит баловаться и всплывет, чтобы ответить на несомненно важный вопрос, а Том продолжал глотать воду и тонуть. Наконец даже до Хэмсворта дошло, что хозяин ведет себя еще страннее, чем обычно, и он скинул шлепки и нырнул в воду. Подхватил он Тома уже со дна, поднял на поверхность и вытолкал на прогретый мозаичный пол. Том лежал на боку, чувствуя привкус хлорной воды и то, как она плещется в его желудке, а Хэмсворт повернул его на спину, надавил на грудь и тут же прижался ртом ко рту Тома, заставляя вдохнуть такой необходимый ему кислород. Том от неожиданности поддался, откашлял противную воду и сделал первый самостоятельный вдох, чувствуя, как щиплет нос и гортань.  
\- Сэр, вы в порядке?  
Том не был в порядке, но и сказать об этом не мог, потому что хлорированная вода раздирала горло как наждак. И сил сопротивляться ни этому, ни тому, что Хэмсворт поднял его на руки и понес в дом, не было. Том кашлял и пытался что-то сказать, тело обессилело, руки свесились, как разваренные спагетти, и для полного счастья началась резь в глазах. Это было похоже на аллергию, но у Тома никакой аллергии не было. Видимо, это снова сработало дружеское проклятье Бена.  
Хэмсворт нес его без малейших признаков усталости, уверенно шел к Томовой спальне, и Хиддлстон не успел удивиться, откуда садовнику знать расположение комнат, как оказался в собственной постели.  
\- Полежите, сэр, сейчас поищу какое-нибудь лекарство.  
Удивление Тома от того, какое лекарство Хэмсворт может найти от ужасающей влюбленности в него хозяина, сменилось паникой, едва до Тома дошло, где именно сейчас будет шарить его не в меру заботливый садовник. И эта паника придала сил. Хиддлстон скатился с кровати и почти побежал – насколько позволяло еще непослушное тело – в ванную. Где и обнаружил Хэмсворта разглядывающим любимую Томову затычку: фиолетовую и ребристую, длиной в два с половиной дюйма и шириной в полтора. Не то, чтобы Том был затейником в постельных делах, но пробку подарил Бен в приступе какого-то, понятного только ему, веселья, а она неожиданно понравилась Хиддлстону. Потому что премило вибрировала.  
\- Простите, сэр, - сипло извинился мистер Хэмсворт, убрал пробку туда же, где взял, и вышел из ванной и спальни, совсем позабыв, что хотел полечить хозяина. Том вывернул ручку смесителя, включил холодную воду и набрал ее в ладони. Голова ненадолго прочистилась, после того, как Том вылил воду на лицо, но горящие щеки так просто не сдавались. Еще никогда Тому не было так стыдно перед малознакомым человеком.

С этого дня все и изменилось. Они будто ролями поменялись: теперь Хэмсворт не сводил с Тома глаз, а тот, испуганно сглатывая, старался куда-нибудь испариться. Но получалось не всегда. Все-таки ему приходилось иногда отвечать на вопросы садовника, и в эти моменты Том краснел, запинался и старательно смотрел в пол, словно надеясь найти там новую Трою. Хэмсворт на это только хмыкал, пожимал плечами и уходил обратно по своим цветочным делам. В один из таких моментов Тому отвертеться от разговора не удалось, потому что мистер Хэмсворт усиленно настаивал на том, что хозяину просто необходимо осмотреть старый сенник и решить, что с ним делать, потому что сам Хэмсворт уже что-то придумал. Что он придумал, да и вообще половину слов из его неожиданно бурной речи Том пропустил в отчаянном старании не накинуться на него с воплем «У меня восемь месяцев не было секса, можно я тебе отдамся, можно?». Поэтому Хидллстон понуро поплелся за садовником вглубь поместья, мысленно уговаривая себя собраться и не растекаться подтаявшим мороженым по широким плечам Хэмсворта.  
Что в сеннике не устраивало садовника, Том так и не понял. На его непрофессиональный взгляд в сарае все было в порядке: стены стояли, крыша не текла, а сено пахло… сеном и прошлым летом, ужасно приятно. К этому запаху примешался неизвестно откуда взявшийся аромат свежескошенной травы и, почему-то, роз, а еще – и Том моргнул, пытаясь прогнать мираж – едва заметным мускусом пота. Когда Том спиной почувствовал крепкие грудные мышцы, он даже не успел подумать, что не так, как оказался лежащим на том самом сене, которое кололось сквозь тонкую футболку, но все равно было мягким и душистым.  
Сверху Тома накрыло тяжелое и горячее, а проморгавшись, он увидел перед собой неожиданно серьезное и сосредоточенное лицо Хэмсворта.  
\- Я вот думал, почему мистер Камбербэтч интересовался не моим резюме, а кое-чем другим. А потом понял.  
Том отчаянно тормозил. Неожиданное падение на него Хэмсворта, ощущение сильных рук вокруг запястий и тяжести тела, вдавливавшего Тома в сено, ужасно мешало мыслительному процессу, отдавая право руководства наполовину окрепшему члену. Поэтому гадкая мысль, чем таким интересовался Бен, не смогла оформиться в слова, а потом и вовсе погасла под напором сухих горячих губ. Том от удивления открыл рот, а потом изумился еще сильнее, почувствовав, как юркий язык Хэмсворта задиристо играет с его языком, щекочет небо и невесомо обводит краешек десны. Дальше пропала не только гнусная, но и все остальные мысли.  
Тома раздели, аккуратно, но неизбежно, расцеловали шею и грудь, пощекотали указательным пальцем пупок. А потом Крис – сложно лежать под мужчиной и продолжать думать о нем, как о мистере Хэмсворте, садовнике и строителе родом из Австралии – поднялся, стащил шорты и достал из их кармана маленький тюбик смазки и квадратик презерватива. Том, опешив, открыл рот, но снова ничего не сказал. Крис перебил его мысли объяснением:  
\- Я же готовился.  
И было в его словах столько уверенности и логики, что никто бы не смог сопротивляться. Том и не хотел. Наоборот, с радостью поддался, когда его согнутые в коленях ноги развели так, словно хотели научить садиться на шпагат, а между ягодиц сновали два скользких пальца. Том протянул руку и стащил с волос Криса резинку, освобождая пшеничные пряди, которые тут же рассыпались по плечам и спине, а Хэмсворт тряхнул ими и вернулся к прерванному занятию. Он лежал между ног Тома, продолжая, как завороженный, растягивать его, одновременно лаская языком отяжелевший член Хиддлстона, заставляя того жмуриться и подаваться вверх, бестолково тыкаясь головкой в растянутые в улыбке губы. Едва Том дергался, как пальцы в нем быстрыми мазками дразнили простату, а Крис отворачивался, не давая ни намека на что-то большее. И это ужасно распаляло. К дневной, ставшей уже привычной жаре, добавлялся жар внутренний, и Том стонал нетерпеливо, уже не прося, а требуя, чтобы Крис взял его. Хэмсворт же, не торопясь, натягивал презерватив и растирал по нему смазку, никак не реагируя на жалобные взгляды Тома.  
Но все-таки Крис был сердобольным человеком и не мог позволить, чтобы кому-то рядом с ним было нехорошо. А Тому уже было. Зато стало просто отлично, когда Крис расположился над ним на вытянутых руках и попросил:  
\- Вставь сам.  
Том обнял его за бока согнутыми ногами, наощупь помог уткнуться головкой в уже растянутый анус и подался вверх, когда Крис сделал первый медленный толчок. Это было еще лучше, чем в Томовых фантазиях. Член был горячим, упруго-плотным, крупная головка упрямо раздвигала тесные стенки, а ствол одним длинным движением ласкал простату. Том обнял Криса за шею, почти впиваясь в кожу ногтями, и двинул бедрами навстречу, помогая Крису взять его сразу и целиком. Другого разрешения не требовалось.  
Крис держался на руках, будто боялся позволить себе потрогать Тома или раздавить своим весом, но Том оглаживал его за двоих. Его возбуждало все: и внимательные глаза Хэмсворта, и сведенные брови, и сжатый рот, сквозь который то и дело прорывались короткие хриплые стоны. Повисшие пряди щекотали Тому щеки, но тот сам терся об них, наслаждаясь этой невесомой лаской. Ладонями он уже давно доскользил до бугрящейся мышцами спины, потом вернулся обратно, погладил ставшие совсем маленькими напрягшиеся соски. Задница радушно открывалась под толчками Криса, мышцы обнимали плотно и горячо, и Том понял, что Крис почти на грани. Отпустив его, Хиддлстон обхватил свой член, левой рукой массировал мошонку, а правой дрочил, но медленнее, чем двигался Крис – хотелось кончить после него. Потерявший самообладание Хэмсворт почти лег на Тома, прикусил небольно кожу на шее, по-кошачьи заворчал и вдолбился до упора. Хиддлстон чувствовал мелкие толчки внутри, сжимался сильнее и быстрее дрочил, догоняя Криса в оргазме.  
Наконец, Тома опалило горячей судорогой, на кулак брызнула сперма, а Крис осторожно вышел из него, но все еще смотрел. Том собирал на кулак теплые капли, а потом вытер их об сено и повернулся к Крису.  
Хиддлстон не знал, о чем говорить, да и нужно ли было? Крис тоже не спешил поболтать после секса, но зато улыбался ласково и мечтательно, словно получивший долгожданный подарок мальчишка. Хэмсворт лег на спину, чуть отодвинул руку, и Том понятливо прильнул к нему.

Он смотрел на деревянную крышу сенника и думал, что, может быть, зря не верил в чудеса, потому что только что стал свидетелем одного из них. Возможно, и до прилета НЛО оставались считанные дни, но это было неважно. Все уже было неважно, кроме плеча Криса, на котором лежала голова Тома, запаха сена и почему-то легкого аромата роз.


End file.
